disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Angel
5,000 |Premium Character? = |Limited Time = |Unlocked by = Welcome a Siren |No of Levels = 10 |Character Collection = Lilo & Stitch |Quest = Perfect Pitch |Tokens = 2}} 3}} |Rarity = }} is a limited-time character released with the , and is a part of the Lilo & Stitch character collection. About , also known as Experiment 624, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and is Stitch's love interest, girlfriend, and female counterpart. She is designed to revert rehabilitated people and experiments to evil with a siren song, though it can have the opposite effect if the song is heard backwards. is shown to be seductive and deeply enamored with Stitch. She is usually friendly, but sometimes she can be downright mean and often ungrateful. Though since she has been turned good, her nice side shows a lot more. Interactions Level Ups= |} |-|Activities= |- | align="center"|8 |Sunset Stroll * Lahui Beach | align="center" nowrap| Lvl 6 | |- | align="center"|7 |Listening to Music * 'Ohana | align="center" nowrap| Lvl 5 | |- | align="center"|4 |Check-Up * Lilo's House | align="center" nowrap| Lvl 4 | |- | align="center"|9 |Help Other Experiments * Stitch's Great Escape | | |- | align="center"|10 |Flowers | align="center" nowrap| Lvl 4 | |} |-|Event Activities= |} |-|Level Ups (During Event)= |} Quests Quests| Quests}} Trivia * is available to purchase in the Lilo & Stitch Legendary Chests Promotions. * was the first (and, so far, only) character originally from a television series in the game. (While the DuckTales characters are affiliated with a TV series, they all predate their in-game affiliated franchise by many years thanks to the Disney Ducks comics.) * (along with Stitch) speaks Tantalog, the franchise's constructed alien language that serves as the experiments' native language. Her Tantalog dialogue in the game is not translated for the player. * 's representation in the game is a hybrid of both her original appearances in Lilo & Stitch: The Series (where she only appears in two episodes and has brief scenes in the finale film Leroy & Stitch) and her representation in the ''Stitch!'' anime (where she is a much more recurring character). Notably, her welcoming cutscene has her walking in with a purple parasol and cyan sunglasses like the ones she had one time in the anime. * Unlike her quests in this game, never interacted with Nani or Cobra in her original canon, and she and Nani only appeared in the same scene once at the end of Leroy & Stitch. * 's character model has a minor inaccuracy, as her ears are tipped purple on both sides rather than just the inside like in her original canon. Gallery update-19-25.png|Angel has been unlocked! ws-angel.png|Welcome! clu-angel-2.png|Morcheeba! (Great!) clu-angel-3.png|Takka! (Thanks!) clu-angel-4.png|Ahh... Injibay isa kali ashol! (Ahh.... That's an accomplishment!) clu-angel-5.png|Morcheeba! (Great!) clu-angel-6.png|Takka! (Thanks!) clu-angel-7.png|Ahh... Injibay isa kali ashol! (Ahh... That's an accomplishment!) clu-angel-8.png|Morcheeba! (Great!) clu-angel-9.png|Takka! (Thanks!) clu-angel-10.png|Ahh... Injibay isa kali ashol! (Ahh... That's an accomplishment!) clu-angel-11.png|(Max level) Category:Characters Category:Limited Time Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Update 19 Category:Playable Characters